


Write Me Back

by thenamematters



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, This is DUMB, seulgi needs a hug, squint for joyse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenamematters/pseuds/thenamematters
Summary: In which Seulgi finds love in words typed in black Calibri.





	Write Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> hullo!! if you dislike this, my excuse is that i am 15 lmao enjoy!!

Seulgi was certain that Bae Joohyun was _it_ for her.

 

In all her life, she has never felt so strongly for someone, save for the Daegu local. She didn’t even bat an eyelash when Park Jimin, a filthy rich quarterback who only took AP classes, asked her to prom back in high school. _(He even bribed her with a classic monogram Louis Vuitton duffel bag but Seulgi still refused)._

 

She never really felt the need to get in a relationship. But Joohyun was a force to be reckoned with.

 

She knew that Joohyun was the only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and she’s already started weighing the pros and cons of having Sooyoung or Yeri as her maid of honor.

 

The mono lidded woman was in her second year of college when she first laid eyes on her girlfriend of five years, in the café just outside her university’s gates. When the raven haired lass couldn’t seem to avert her gaze from the other café patron, she new she was done for. Fortunately for her, the brunette had her nose buried in a book, too busy to notice her staring.

 

Seulgi never really believed in _love at first_ sight but if the irregular heartbeats she experienced the very first time she saw Joohyun were the judge, you’d think otherwise.

 

It took her three more weeks (due to Sooyoung’s incessant pushing) to finally “grow a pair” (Sooyoung’s words, not hers) and engage in conversation with the goddess always donning black.

 

Not that Seulgi _always_ notices. _(She so does.)_

 

So she finds herself braving the two-meter distance between her table and Joohyun’s with clammy hands and pale lips – for the first time in her life, initiating something that wasn’t along the lines of _let’s order some Chinese,_ or _let’s restock on some Pringles._

 

“Hi, umm, how many ice cubes do they put in the iced Americano here?” Seulgi blurted out.

 

From the corner of her eye, she could see Sooyoung and Yeri laughing in amusement at her incapacity to flirt. Still, Seulgi thinks that this approach was much better than their original plan – which was something along the lines of the mono lid woman “accidentally” spilling her drink on the brunette.

 

She figures that she’d rather have her crush see her as a loser with _zero_ game than a hazardous klutz.

 

Joohyun squinted at the lanky girl who dared to invade her precious alone time. She watches as the woman  standing right in front of her usual seat (the one near the café’s ceiling-to-floor window that gives a view of the usual Seoul traffic), was playing with her fingers with downcast eyes, muttering curses under her breath. Her choppy bangs were long enough to hide her eyes, but were a few inches too short to conceal the light shade of pink dusting her cheeks.

 

 _Cute,_ Joohyun thought. _Weird,_ but cute nonetheless.

 

“Well, I never really get cold drinks so I, too, have no idea how many ice cubes there are in the iced Americano.” Joohyun says, head tilting to the side. The _intruder_  immediately shot up after that.

 

Seulgi felt her heart race at the sound of Joohyun’s voice – a bit raspy, but at the same time, sweet as honey. It makes no sense, really. But nothing that comes out of Seulgi’s mouth ever does when in close proximity with goddesses in the latest Alexander Wang jeans.

 

“Well, I could buy us each an iced Americano and maybe you could help me find the answer to my question?”

 

\--

 

A few months after that, Seulgi and Joohyun were official. They moved into an apartment near the studio where Seulgi works as a graphic designer, while Joohyun, a novelist, works from home.

 

What they had was easy and perfect. On Mondays until Thursdays, Joohyun would cook them dinner while Seulgi would be in charge of dishwashing duty. They’d settle for some Panda Express on Fridays (despite Joohyun’s strict low-sodium and low-calorie diet), while Saturdays are either for dates or just for staying in to catch up on whatever series they’ve missed out on due to too much workload.

 

They were happy and content – an ideal young couple who never seemed to get past their honeymoon stage. Through the years, they’ve become masters of each other’s personalities and traits – memorizing details ranging from the little things to major ones. Like how Seulgi knows that Joohyun would choose Downy over any other detergent brand, and that she would always prefer sleeping on the left side of the bed. She’s aware of how Joohyun likes to wake up as early as five am to do her early morning yoga and how she _needs_ to take a few more minutes after that to write in her journal before making breakfast.

 

_(Seulgi repeatedly thanks the gods for blessing her with the talent to sleep like a log since she couldn’t bear having to be awoken by Joohyun’s pitter-patter as she goes through her morning routine)._

 

Most importantly, she’s mastered how short-tempered the shorter girl is – knowing better than to entertain other people clearly flirting with her. Joohyun is a ticking time bomb ready to explode any moment someone even so much as looks at Seulgi the way _only_ she is allowed to.

 

_“Babe, why are you ignoring me?” Seulgi said, raising her voice whilst willing her legs to go faster. She was chasing Joohyun after the latter stormed off the club they were staying at (almost spilling her mimosa while doing so) without so much as a warning._

 

_The streets were unusually quiet for a Saturday night, making it impossible for Joohyun to not hear Seulgi’s call. The mono lidded woman shivered as the 11pm breeze hit her bare shoulders and back. But even that wasn’t cold enough to rival the icy glare her girlfriend had on._

 

_“How can you be so dense, Seulgi?! Momo was clearly undressing you with her eyes and you seem to be enjoying it too much to remember that tonight was supposed to be our night! Heck, I felt as if I was the one interrupting precious alone time,” she huffs, “not that unprofessional, WHORISH woman!”_

 

_Joohyun was seething – gaze hard, and jaw clenched. She ran her hands through her brown locks in irritation.  She knew that she had a tendency to overreact but this time, she thinks, she was undoubtedly reasonable._

_Her face soured as she was vaguely reminded of how Momo, the bartender, kept sending her girlfriend the cheapest version of the bedroom eyes to date. Just thinking about it made her want to vomit or lash out at Seulgi – either options are fine. If she weren’t so afraid of causing a scene in public, she wouldn’t have thought twice about strangling the woman right then and there._

 

_Meanwhile, Seulgi could only stare at the beauty in front of her._

 

_There, standing on the sidewalk, basked in the yellow hue of the streetlights, was a goddess. Seulgi couldn’t believe her luck. Even with tear-stained eyes and the most fragile look on her face, her girlfriend (Seulgi still gets giddy every time she refers to Joohyun as her lover) still managed to knock the air out of her lungs._

 

_“You know I’m oblivious, Hyun.” Seulgi begrudgingly said. “But I swear I’ll try my hardest to be more aware. How could you even think that I’d have the guts to be unfaithful when everything else is irrelevant when compared to you?”_

 

_The storm in Joohyun’s eyes started to calm – her almond eyes losing the hardness it holds. Instead, in its place is a soft look reserved only for Seulgi to see._

 

_“You know, I have a love-hate relationship with that skimpy, black dress, Seul. As soon as you wear that, I couldn’t help but imagine you without it.” Joohyun frowns, “Apparently, everyone shares the same thoughts as I.”_

 

_The younger girl could only chuckle at her statement, knowing all too well how much Joohyun loves her dress (It was couture after all). She ran towards her lover, despite how much her feet hurt from the five-inch Louboutins she had on, to engulf her in a tight hug._

 

_She kissed away the frown that was plastered on Joohyun’s face and started whispering sweet nothings in her ear, making the latter forget why she ever doubted her lover in the first place._

 

Seulgi thinks she knows Joohyun enough to feel secured that they would last a lifetime. Which is why she didn’t understand how all the fighting started.

 

Nights spent cuddling were replaced with Joohyun sleeping alone in the bedroom while Seulgi settled for the black couch in the living room. If the graphic designer was lucky enough, she’d wake up with a blanket covering her long frame, hinting that her girlfriend must have draped it on her at some hour while she was sleeping.

 

However, on most mornings, she’d wake up only to a quiet apartment with no Joohyun in sight. _It’ll pass,_ she tells herself. But it happened one too many times and before she knew it, she had changed her favorite pillow’s permanent station from her and Joohyun’s shared bedroom, to the couch.

 

\--

 

It only gets worse after that. Seulgi doesn’t even remember when she and her girlfriend last had a conversation that didn’t involve screaming and harshly shut doors. Every flaw that one had, seemed to tick the other off.

_“Bloody hell, Joohyun! Throwing my clothes out the window is far from sane even for someone like you!”_

 

_“How many times do I have to tell you to separate the whites from the colored ones, Seulgi! Can’t you get anything right?!”_

 

She never lost faith in them. Even when the screaming started to reach their neighbors, and their friends already noticing how they weren’t as _gross_ as before. The artist believed that it was just a phase. She might wake up with back pains almost every morning from sleeping in the couch, but she’d bear all of it for Joohyun.

 

\--

 

The raven haired woman just arrived from work, eyebrows furrowed and hair as disheveled as ever. Her right hand - her _good hand_ as how her fellow artists would say - was hurting due to sketching too many drafts for an insatiable client. It was exhausting, really. If she didn't need heaps money to fund her film camera collection, she would've looked for another job.

 

She expected to come home to a welcome kiss from her girlfriend and maybe some comforting cuddles, when she was met by a sight that was completely different from what she envisioned.

 

Seulgi can only stare as the love of her life stuffs all her belongings in two purple luggage bags, with a stone-cold expression on her face.

 

“Remember to put your laundry in the wash and to go grocery shopping every Saturday. I don’t want you living off of instant food, understood? Your unused sketchpads are in the box below the desk in your study.” Joohyun reminds her while placing the last pieces of clothing she owns in her bag – a gingham button down (that Seulgi bought for her during their second date), black slacks (the one that made her butt look so _good_ , it lead to a quickie just before meeting her publisher), and a pair of socks with bear designs on them (that Joohyun got for herself since it reminded her of her now _ex-girlfriend)._

 

Seulgi remained silent, face uncharacteristically stoic. She felt _numb_. Neither one of them had really voiced their opinions on their now  _toxic_ relationship. This was anything but expected.

 

Even so, all the fighting should have been enough for her to foresee how it would end up.

 

Joohyun zipped her bag and faced Seulgi. The dark circles under her eyes have worsened due to the countless nights she spent planning on how to dump her lover painlessly. 

 

 _Countless_ because there really was no way to end a five-year relationship on a good note.

 

 _Countless_ like the tears she shed while doing so.

 

She bridged the gap between them and stood on her tiptoes to kiss the other’s forehead tenderly – as if Seulgi were a fragile piece of glass she couldn’t afford to break. _(But that’s exactly what she was doing)_

 

“I love you so much, Seul – I’ll always do.” She sighs. “It’s better to call it off now while we still don’t hate each other.”

 

It was then that Seulgi seemed to finally break from her trance. _This_ really was happening. Her (ex) girlfriend was ending the many years of domestic bliss that they’ve strived so hard to build together.

 

No more binge watching Stranger Things on Saturdays, and Panda Express Fridays. No more shower concerts and comfort cuddles. No more forehead kisses and midnight taco runs.

 

_No more Joohyun._

 

She wanted to scream, to cry, to curse at Joohyun – _anything._ She felt sad – frustrated even – and soon enough tears started streaming down her face. Joohyun wasn’t so far behind. They cried worse than when they watched _Shape of Water_ a few months ago in their living room couch. _(A few months before said couch became Seulgi’s designated bed.)_

 

Seulgi wanted so badly to blame Joohyun for being a coward – for being such a _quitter._ But she knows that she deserves to be blamed just as much as Joohyun.

 

Suddenly she regretted all the times she whined while Joohyun took too long to pick out laundry detergent every time they visit the grocer, moments where she chose Pringles over Joohyun’s home cooked meals, and all the other happenings in the past that might have lead to now.

 

“I’ll be staying in Daegu. I think it’s best for me to go back to my roots, don’t you think? Take care of yourself, Seulgi.”

 

 _Seulgi._ It almost sounded foreign coming from Joohyun’s lips. Too formal. As if they hadn’t spent half a decade together.

 

“I’ll never get over you, Joohyun.” Seulgi cupped Joohyun’s cheek and stared at her with glassy eyes that tried to take in every physical detail of Joohyun for the last time – memorizing every freckle, every edge and plane, as if her life depended on it.

 

Joohyun leaned in to kiss her lover goodbye with all the intensity, all the _love_ , she could offer. It pained her to realize that the fireworks she felt every time they kissed were still present – cementing the fact that they were still very much in love.

 

 _Dysfunctional,_ but _in love_.

 

At that moment she was reminded why she managed to stay despite all the hurt they’ve been causing each other for the longest time.

 

She knew she made the right decision.

 

The older girl pulled away and grabbed all her belongings, making her way out of their shared unit. She didn’t once look back – not at the polaroids they took that hung on the walls, not at her weeping lover. Looking back would only make her doubt herself even more.

 

The artist said kept mum and merely stared at the retreating form of the woman whose memory would never cease to haunt her.

 

_("Do you love me still?"_

 

_"I don't think I have enough willpower to not love you, Seul.")_

 

\--

 

Three months of completely immersing herself in alcohol and work took its toll on Seulgi. If it were even possible, she started to look a lot thinner. The smile that came with the _Kang Seulgi Package_ was replaced with what seemed like a permanent grimace on her face.

 

She _missed_ Joohyun.

 

She longed for her lavender scent and even her constant nagging. It was as if her life lost its very essence the moment her past lover decided to walk out the door. Her mind was filled with so many _scenarios_  in which she and Joohyun would reconcile. It only left her feeling worse.

 

Everything reminded her of Joohyun.

 

She’d stare at every five-foot-two brunette she’d cross paths with, hell-bent on making sure to never miss an opportunity to have a chance encounter with her ex. She detested every single person who used the same perfume as Joohyun, since she only gets reminded of how long it has been since _her -_ _hated_ how it gave her false hope.

 

Once, she paid a visit to a local bookstore for a breather, only to see Joohyun’s books lining up the shelves. With all the bravery left in her, she picked up her ex’s second published novel and opened it to a page she used to check every time she needed a quick pick-me-up.

 

 _For my Seulgi, with whom I’d count all the ice cubes in all the iced Americano in the world with,_ it read.

 

 (She ended up having to buy the book after its pages started to get damp with her tears).

 

\--

 

It’s not as if she didn’t do anything to reach out to Joohyun after their breakup. The shorter girl apparently deleted all her social media accounts and changed her number, leaving Seulgi with no other means of contacting her.

 

When Yeri went to her flat just weeks ago after _the split_ to collect Joohyun’s remaining belongings from their (once) shared apartment, she begged the younger girl for her ex’s number.

 

_“I swear I don’t have it! She went to my apartment a few days ago after, uh, you know, and asked me to get her other stuff and to deliver it to Daegu. She didn’t tell me anything else.” Yeri swears, holding her hands up in surrender._

 

_“I know you’re scheming with her, Yeri.” The older sighs, “All I’m asking for is a way to reach her. I want to know how she’s holding up, that’s all.”_

 

_“We’re about as clueless as you. It’s as if she broke up with us too.”_

 

\--

 

Per Sooyoung’s requests, they have been hanging in different bars every chance they get, to keep Seulgi occupied and help her eventually get over _“she-who-must-not-be-named”_. However, the very essence for their nightly escapades took a turn as the lanky, mono lidded woman only ever hooks up and converses with a very _specific_ type of people.

 

_“Seriously?! If I see you leaving with another insanely pale, doe-eyed girl, I’m making you pay for my tab for a whole month, and I won’t even feel guilty about spending.” Sooyoung huffed in frustration._

 

_Seulgi shakes her head and sighs. “Going out for drinks and picking up girls was your idea, so don’t put the blame on me.” She sips on her third margarita, already expecting the hellish headache that would greet her the next morning. “And besides, Taeyeon is a freaking 10.”_

 

_Taeyeon, Seulgi’s “date” last night, was indeed a looker. She knew how to hold a conversation, AND her liquor. If not for the lopsided smile that resembled that of someone’s they both knew all too well, she would’ve thought that her best friend was making progress._

 

_Sooyoung scoffed, “To you, anyone who even remotely looks like Joohyun is undeniably a 10. It’s like your world revolves around hot, older women, really.”_

 

_The artist rolled her eyes at her friend. She scanned the area, looking for yet another woman to take home. Her gaze landed on a young lady seated on a booth near the bar’s entrance with three other girls. She looked like the joking type, judging from the laughs of her companions, who are clearly entertained with her trying to balance a whiskey bottle on her shoulder. Seulgi grinned at the sight._

 

_Luck was truly on her side as the woman she was eyeing just moments ago decided to walk towards the bar where she and Sooyoung were stationed. She smoothed down the invisible wrinkles on her white Ann Taylor dress and walked towards her target, not after winking at Sooyoung who only flipped her off._

 

_“Hi. I’ve never seen you here before, Miss-?“ Seulgi trailed off as she stood beside the woman, leaning against the bar counter in the process._

 

_The lady flashed a smiled in return. She looked back at her friends who already witnessed her brief exchange with the woman in white. Her heart-shaped lips formed an even wider grin seeing as the other girls were giving her the thumbs up, save for the one wearing Gucci who was also currently staring daggers at Seulgi._

 

_“No need for formalities. Call me Jisoo.”_

 

\--

 

All her nightly escapades couldn’t fill the Joohyun-shaped void in her heart. It has been six months since she last saw her past lover and Seulgi is nowhere near her usual happy self.

 

The only bit of information about Joohyun that Seulgi knows of was the former’s address in Daegu. She still remembers it by heart. After all, she had spent too many Christmases in the Bae household not to know the place like the back of her hand.

 

Driven by a truckload of desperation, Seulgi decides to write Joohyun a _letter._

 

She didn’t think that her _need_ for her ex would lead her to stoop this low, but pride has never really been an issue for her. Even if it were, she doubts if that would be enough to stop her from reaching out to Joohyun.

 

_“But that’s exactly the issue! After she decided to just leave you, you’re going to let her trample all over you again?  This isn’t being the better person in the relationship – this is you being stupid and obsessive!” Sooyoung said as Seulgi relayed her idea to both her and Yeri._

 

_“She broke up with you for a reason.” Yeri says softly. While she agreed with everything Sooyoung said, she could never harshly reprimand Seulgi, not when she still looks so broken. “I get that you two had like, the perfect couple life, but you can’t deny that she quit on you over a few rough patches. The decision to end it wasn’t entirely mutual, and the fact that you’re still so hung up is enough reason to say so. She gave up on you. So please – give up the fantasy that it’s going to go back to the way it was too.”_

 

Seulgi knows that she should have listened to her friends. (They seem to know  what's the best for her, after all). But the day after the  _talk_ , she finds herself standing by the blue collecting box right in front of her apartment building.

 

Remnants of last night’s conversation with Sooyoung and Yeri flooded her mind as she hesitates to drop the hand-written letter cradled on her hands, inside the mentioned box.

 

She observes her surroundings and notes that not much has changed since Joohyun left. The old couple who lived across them still ate breakfast in their yard, Tzuyu, the neighborhood dog-walker, still walks the same dogs (two German shepherds, and a golden retriever), and the bus stop remains crowded with students and workers alike.

 

 _Permanence exists due to necessity,_ Seulgi muses. And so _maybe_ feelings can be permanent too – since she could never classify Joohyun as something less significant than a _need._

 

Hanging onto that sentiment, Seulgi drops the letter. A tiny leap of faith won’t hurt anyone.

 

_(Except maybe Seulgi)_

 

\--

 

It takes a day for the letter to be delivered. Google said so. And it’s not that Seulgi spent almost every waking moment, checking the mailbox labeled with her name in their apartment building, _(she checks before she leaves for work and upon getting home too)_ but it’s been three days since she sent the letter and she was still yet to receive a reply.

 

She doubts if it was worth it.

 

_(She doubts whether she should keep hoping)._

 

_\--_

 

Seulgi just got off the elevator, fixing her tousled hair whilst munching on a banana muffin. She slept through her alarm seeing that she stood up late last night trying to finish a draft needed by 9am the following morning. The artist tried to straighten her striped button-down which was messily tucked in her black slacks as she prayed that no one would notice her mismatched shoes – a brown penny loafer on her left foot, and a boat shoe (in the same shade, at least) on the right. She pat her right pocket to check if she had her car keys with her and sighed in relief, thanking her memory for not failing her for once

 

She was half-sprinting to get to her car when one of her neighbors called out to her.

 

“Seulgi! Wait up!” Jackson, a gym junkie in his mid-20s who once tried flirting with her only to get shooed away by Joohyun, breathed out. He shot her a tired smile as he ran towards her, wiping his damp face with a towel. Judging from the white tank top that showed off his traps, gym shorts, and running shoes, he must’ve just finished a workout.

 

“Hey, Jackson. I’m kind of in a rush right now. I have to be at work around,” Seulgi glances at her watch “fifteen minutes from now or my client will kill me. If this is about me playing The Smiths too loud I swear I’ll-“

 

“It’s not about that.” Jackson chuckled, “I don’t mind it, by the way. It’s just that I saw the mailman drop off something for you and, I don’t know, I’ve been seeing you hang around the posts for a while now and maybe that’s what you’ve been waiting for.”

 

In her haste to get to her office, she forgot to check the mail. Had it not been for Jackson, she wouldn’t have remembered.

 

“Thanks for the heads up! I owe you one!” Seulgi said, waving while running towards her car.

 

“Aren’t you going to check it now?” Jackson called out from the distance.

 

“It could wait,” She replied whilst waving her hand to signal a goodbye to Jackson. The man waved in return and started walking off in the direction opposite hers.

 

Seulgi insists that she ignored the letter because she was late for work. “It’s not a pride thing,” she mumbles as she enters her car, sticking the key in the ignition.

 

\--

 

Mr. Im, the client, was satisfied with the brand logo she designed and her boss couldn’t be any more proud. Seulgi had been working on that project for weeks and since they’ve just closed the deal with Mr. Im, she’s left with a free schedule all afternoon.

 

She debates on whether she should take the time to go home and check on the letter that just arrived. However, she’s tired of getting her hopes up only for it to be trampled on again. _What if Joohyun just sent a reply to beg her to stop reaching out to her?_ The days of anticipating a response started to take its toll on Seulgi, hence the constant second guessing.

 

Still, the doubts that are eating her up do not compare to her need for anything that has got anything to do with her past lover. 

 

(If she purposely took the longer route home, she _swears_ it's not a pride thing).

 

\--

 

 _This is it,_ she thinks as she stands in front of the tiny mailbox labeled “214”. With a final huff, she unlocks it, opening to the sight of a sealed envelope addressed to her. Seulgi felt her heart beat faster at the sight and grabbed the object with shaking hands to observe it closely.

 

The envelope indeed stated that it came from Joohyun’s address in Daegu. However, the address was the only thing that indicated who, or rather _where_ it was from since the sender’s name was not written on the envelope.

 

The receiver stuffed the letter in her satchel and made a run for the elevator. She didn’t trust herself to read it in such an open space. Who knows what the message inside says. She’d rather not let anyone see her break down should Joohyun say something that might break her already shattered heart.

 

\--

 

Seulgi plopped down on the couch and took the letter to her hands. She gulped as she ripped the sides of the envelope and freed the white paper from its confines. The lass observed, as she unfolded the white scented paper, that unlike hers, the letter was not hand-written. Knowing Joohyun, she expected to be greeted by her ex’s elegant penmanship, only to be met by words typed in black Calibri sized 14.

 

She shrugged this off thinking that Joohyun must have opted to type it out to save herself the trouble of rewriting. _Seriously, who wouldn’t make mistakes in writing out a message for an ex?_

 

The letter Seulgi wrote for Joohyun mainly asked how she was doing. She made sure to make herself sound at least happy with their current arrangement. It was all too friendly and positive, which is not exactly a mirror of Seulgi’s current state. She left out the _I still love you_ and the _come back, let’s work this out,_ for she didn’t know if her heart could take getting hurt by the same person twice.

 

_Dear Seulgi,_

_It feels good to hear from you! I’ve been having good days lately. How have you been?  In truth, I never really expected you to send me a letter but I’m not complaining. In fact, I felt like I really needed this. Easily one of the best surprises of my life._

_I, however, am not pleased with the upcoming winter. It’s getting way too chilly and I am close to downing five cups of coffee in a day, lmao. I am so excited to start baking gingerbread houses this Christmas though. Wishing you a banging holiday season!_

_Do send me back a letter soon! Take care!_

 

Seulgi read the letter over and over again until she knew all the words by heart. It just adds up to the many words Joohyun said to her that she had memorized – among which are the rants about how Kim Hyoyeon is an underrated singer, her many confessions of love, and the most recent being her painful parting words.

 

One thing she noticed was how her former lover changed _a lot_.

 

In the five years she had spent with her, never has she seen Joohyun drink a cup of coffee – not even when they went to Turkey last summer and was presented an opportunity to taste the world-famous brew of the Ottoman empire. Her ex didn’t even take a sip. She just stood there thinking about all the carpet shopping she could be doing at the moment.

 

 And _Joohyun,_ complaining about the _cold?_ Now that’s just bollocks. To top that off she didn’t even sign her letter.

 

She most certainly did not miss the little _“lmao”_ that her ex managed to slip in. Last time she checked, Joohyun hated internet slang with a passion and was in all senses, a _writing and literature snob_ – never one to even spare a glance at garbage (in layman’s term, _young adult books)_.

 

Not that Seulgi doesn’t find these changes endearing, but she did feel a little bitter that since their breakup, Joohyun transitioned into something else. Although, she was still very much caring, and the tendency to ramble about the simplest things was still there.

 

Not entirely different, but undeniably _something else._

 

And Seulgi, being _Seulgi,_ maybe fell in love all over again.

 

\--

 

After the artist received the letter from Joohyun, she wrote a reply almost immediately. Again, she opted to not mention anything about their past. There was an unspoken rule that none of them would speak about the breakup and continue talking as if they were mere friends. It may not be as good as getting back together, but it was a start.

 

So Seulgi tells her how hectic work has been and how her electricity bill skyrocketed after accidentally leaving the television on while she was out of town for three whole days. She told her how she finally grew tired of the bagels they serve in Starbucks and opted for croissants instead.

 

_(She writes down her number just in case Joohyun wants to save them both the trouble of waiting for days to receive replies back and forth)_

 

The following day, Seulgi drops the letter in the collecting box with a spring in her step.

 

\--

 

“You what?! After we told you not to for God knows how many times?!” Sooyoung hissed at Seulgi. The company of three decided to meet at a café (the one where Seulgi and Joohyun first met) to catch up after a week’s worth of individual workload and life drama.

 

“It’s not as bad as you think, okay? We never really mentioned anything about the breakup and I guess we’re just trying to be friends again. Besides she _was_ also my best friend.” Seulgi said as she steals a bite off of Yeri’s cheesecake, ignoring the younger’s glare.

 

“No, Kang. We,” the youngest motions to both her and Sooyoung, “are your best friends. And as your best friends, we know that you are bound to get hurt again by going delulu over Joohyun. I hate to be the one to say this but you could never be satisfied with just a platonic relationship with her. You want to munch her carpet so bad, even people from a ten-mile radius could sense your thirst.”

 

“It’s just that she’s been part of my life for so long. I was, _still am_ , so used to telling her how my day went, how I would choose Ronaldo over Messi any day,” at this Yeri gasps in distate, but motions for Seulgi to continue, ”how badly I feel when my grandmother would call me stupid and slow just because  I didn’t pursue medicine like most of my family. I admit that yes, I do want something more out of what we have now, but I’d take anything I could get as long as it has got something to do with her.

 

“She knows me too well – knows all the right words to say to cheer me up, all my different moods. I can’t move on, guys. I can’t – not from her.”

 

Her companions looked at each other knowingly. As much as they wanted to help her, the oldest of the three finds it difficult to open up to others. Her trust issues exceed almost any force Sooyoung and Yeri know of.

 

She’d only willingly talk about her thoughts and feelings with Joohyun and no one else.

 

They watched as Seulgi pretended to stir her caramel macchiato, dropping her head trying to hide the tears that were starting to fall from her fox-like eyes.

 

Sooyoung sighs. “We know we can’t contest Joohyun. But if she pulls a stunt on you one more time, we’ll make sure that she’d regret the day she stepped in this café.” Seulgi rolled her eyes at Sooyoung’s comment but sent both of them an endearing smile. As much as they annoy and reprimand her, she can’t deny that she couldn’t ask for better company.

 

The two are usually happy in nature and Seulgi hated having to dampen their spirits with her constant brooding.

 

“Enough of this. I want to hear more about what you two have been up to.” Seulgi smirks, “A little birdie told me that Ms. Park Sooyoung here has her eyes set on a co-worker. Park Chaeyoung, is it?”

 

Sooyoung blushes furiously at this.“I just think that her accent is pretty, okay? And I fucking accidentally spilt coffee on her shirt since Yeri here, who is about as cautious as a tornado, tried to play wingman.”

 

The youngest of the three scoffs. “You should thank me since you seemed to enjoy ogling her through her practically see-through shirt.”

 

Yeri screeched as Sooyoung pinched her ear. Other occupants of the café were starting to look at them, sensing the ruckus the two were causing.

 

“Can we just go back to Seulgi being her emo self?”

 

\--

 

Seulgi waited another three days to get a reply. And when she did get one, it wasn't in letter form.

 

She was lounging on the beanbag by the window of her apartment with an open sketchpad perched on her lap. Random lines and shapes littered the page as she lays on paper all that’s been bothering her mind lately.

 

_(The “doodles” turned out to form what looked like a portrait of a certain past lover of hers)._

 

Suddenly, she heard her phone let out a familiar _ding_. Seulgi hurriedly grabbed it from her pocket, afraid that it might be her mum who texted her, knowing that she promised to call yesterday but failed to do so.

 

_From: Unknown_

_ Hey, Seulgi!! If you don’t mind, I sent you a text instead of writing back. I felt like a grandma?? lol _

 

Her eyes widened as she read the message. Maybe she was reading too into it, but you couldn’t blame her for thinking (while feeling absolutely giddy about it) that Joohyun was actually reaching out to her. She basked in the possibility that _maybe_ her ex missed her just as much – consequences of wishful thinking be damned.

 

**_Your inner millennial getting the better of you? :P_ **

 

 A few seconds in, and her phone buzzed once again. _Since when did Joohyun text so fast?_ As far as she knows, her then lover wouldn’t be bothered to check her phone, even during emergencies. _(This habit lead to lots of fights and accusations of cheating)._

 

Seulgi tries to ignore – tries not to _hope_ – that maybe it was because Joohyun was actually taking the time to talk to her. _(Really, she tried)_

 

_ That, and my dog won’t quit barking every time he sees the mailman. _

 

The receiver frowns at the message. Joohyun isn’t exactly fond of animals of any kind. Seulgi vaguely remembers how she took her to the zoo on their second date, with the brunette clinging to her so tightly (her shirt almost got ripped) every time an animal so much as looks at their direction.

 

**_YOU GOT YOURSELF A DOG?! Omg what has Daegu done to you?_ **

 

It took a while for the artist to get another reply. It somehow already made her feel anxious on whether her text seemed too rude and judgy.

 

 _I kinda got lonely :(_ _Olaf is all I have._

 

They didn’t stop texting until 2 am, talking about the most peculiar things (ranging from Olaf’s unreasonable hate towards the mailman, to arguing on whether who tops in clexa).

 

When Seulgi comes to work the next day with dark circles under her eyes and a take away venti Americano in her hands, not a single one of co-workers questioned her for the smile plastered on her face already gave away what might have happened the night before.

 

_(“You think she finally boned Eunae from marketing?” Chaeyoung, another graphic designer, said to their supervisor, Nayeon. The two have been eyeing their senior whose eyes were glued to her phone since she stepped inside the office._

_“Uh huh. How long do you think they’ve been at it?” Nayeon watches as Seulgi now rubs at her eyes, looking more spent than when she was assigned a project with a Ms. Jessica Jung – who was more demanding than all their other clients combined._

 

_“Way too long, that’s for sure.”)_

 

\--

 

_ so… wyd?? ;P _

 

**_… fuckboy_ **

 

_ FJKSDJAK SEULGI _

 

**_what are you wearing rn?_ **

**_;)_ **

 

_ AND I’M THE FUCKBOY?? _

_ I’m wearing cargo pants and a plaid shirt… sexy _

_ ugh olaf needs a DAD _

 

**_eww, penis_ **

 

 _ by DAD I meant a strong parental figure :( _ _  I’m weak and I always give in to his whims _

_ he got in a fight with another dog in the park just a while ago because that other dog’s leash was prettier than his _

_ so I bought him a new one on the way home… _

_ BRATS HAVE NO PLACE IN MY HOUSE _

 

**_lmao_ **

**_what’s next? signing him up for kindergarten??_ **

**_and MOMS can be STRONG parental figures too, you meninist_ **

 

_ SORRY!! _

_ i didn’t mean it that way just _

_ I need HELP raising him I am DONE with being a single mom _

_ I want a daddy that’s not a man, duh _

_ i'm a dyke through and through wym _

 

**_I’m down for responsibility and joint parenting_ **

**_Just wanted to let you know…_ **

 

_ And how do you plead?? _

 

**_dogs love me??_ **

**_OH, and I can be a little rough too ;P_ **

 

_ hmm, I’ll think about it _

_ ;p _

 

It has been three weeks of texting back and forth between her and Joohyun – more or less, twenty-one days of borderline shameless flirting. Her friends started to notice her chirpier attitude but they decided not to push Seulgi for the reason behind the sudden switch. They knew that she would eventually open up when the need arises. They’d just act disappointed to be out of the loop and guilt trip Seulgi into buying them chicken to compensate for her _sins_.

 

\--

 

Seulgi was walking home from an afternoon run when she decided to check on her mail to see if the monthly bills have arrived. She opened the mailbox, smiling as she remembers how she’d nervously check it before to see if Joohyun already wrote back.

 

The usual bills were there – electricity, water, and for the credit card she only uses for impulse buys (pirate black Yeezys for retail, what a steal).

 

There was, however, an unfamiliar purple envelope buried underneath all the white ones. Seulgi decided to check it out first, curious as to what it could be.

 

Only, she wished she hadn’t gotten _too curious_ after reading whatever message the cursed item bore.

 

_Bae Joohyun and Park Bogum_

_Febuary 8, 2022 / 2PM_

_9784 EAST STREET_

_TUBBINGTON HILL. FL 23708_

_RSVP_

_\+ x-xxx-xxx-xxxx_

 

Seulgi felt her entire world come crashing down as she read what was written on her ex’s _wedding_ _invite_. How could she not when just weeks ago, and until now, they have been texting and never once has Joohyun mentioned being engaged, not even a _boyfriend._

 

Maybe she read too much into Joohyun’s texts. Maybe the _dream about me_ and the _good morning_ texts her ex sent her were just part of a ploy to lead her on and once again break her heart.

 

Seulgi knows that she loves Joohyun to a fault. But she never thought that Joohyun would ever take advantage of her vulnerability.

 

She turned off her phone as she walked towards the nearest convenience store to buy a bottle of whiskey she intended to finish alone. They say that the only way to cope with pain is to get used to it. But she couldn’t handle having to experience hurting more than she already has.

 

She opted to call her friends for support, but she didn’t want to bother them with any more of her sorrows. They deserve more than having to listen to her sob as she questions why on earth does she have to be this _gullible_.

 

Among many things Seulgi wished that she had a _backbone_ – one strong enough to resist the temptation that is _Bae Joohyun._

 

She had already downed half the bottle of whiskey that she bought when the pain started to fade and numbness, instead, decided to settle in. She tells herself that she is _numb_ despite the voices inside her head whispering all the questions still left unanswered.

 

_Why does Joohyun not love her enough?_

 

_Was it even real in the first place?_

 

_Was she not worthy of a second chance?_

 

By impulse, she walked out of her apartment, shrugging her trench coat on her broad shoulders, and stalked off to the bus station knowing quite well that she was in no state to drive.

 

It’s 10pm and miraculously, Seulgi still chances upon a bus set to Daegu. She knew she’d never get to solve her problems without talking to Joohyun personally and she ought to settle it as soon as possible.

 

The _faster_ to mend her broken heart, the _better_.

 

She keeps mum as Biffy Clyro’s husky voice fills the entirety of the bus through its built-in speakers. Seulgi was never one for sad, indie songs but she finds herself fighting off tears as the song’s lyrics hit home. She knows that if it were London Grammar playing, she’d feel a lot more miserable.

 

But it doesn’t mean that it hurt any less – not when Biffy’s singing about separation and black chandeliers.

 

The bus dropped her off a few blocks from Joohyun’s home. Seulgi felt a wave of nostalgia hit her as she was walking along the familiar neighborhood. The humble houses remained the same – all may look simple on the outside, but are home to wonderful families – Joohyun’s included. They always made her feel welcome and loved.

 

She remembers teaching Jaehyun, Joohyun’s little cousin, how to ride a bike around these parts.

 

_Little Bae Jaehyun gulps down nervously and stares at Seulgi in disbelief. Both feet firmly planted on the ground, not showing any intention to place them on the pedals._

 

_“I can’t do this, noona. I don’t want to greet my mum with bloodied knees. I don’t want to get hurt.” Jaehyun gripped the handles of his bike so hard, his knuckles turned white. His Seulgi noona took off the trainers of his small bike just minutes ago, with the intention of teaching him on how to ride without them._

 

_“Don’t think too much of it, Jaehyun. I won’t let anything happen to you. You just have to trust me.” Seulgi says, smiling fondly at the little boy wearing a Nemo-themed helmet. She saw him looking at the other kids his age riding their bikes without their trainers with so much wonder, that Seulgi took it upon her to teach him how to ride just as well as the others. Only, the younger boy wouldn’t even budge after the trainers were taken out._

 

_Jaehyun eventually gave in. Seulgi grips the handles as well as the bike’s seat and helps Jaehyun find his balance. There were some close calls during the first few tries, but the nine-year-old quickly got the hang of it. After he managed to not fall down after pedaling away for a good five meters, he got off his bike and ran to Seulgi to give her a hug and a wet kiss on her left cheek._

 

_“Thank you so much, noona! You’re the best” Jaehyun whispered in her ear. “I wouldn’t mind if you and Joohyun noona would get married. I want you to be my noona forever!”_

 

_Seulgi ruffled the kid’s hair, amused at his antics. “It’s too early to say that, Jae. But if it means that I’d get to spend tons of Christmases with you, I’d put a ring on it.”_

 

_“I trust you, noona.” With that being said, the little boy grinned and went back to his bike, zooming past the neighborhood houses whilst ringing the bell attached near the bike’s right handle._

 

_Unbeknownst to the two, Joohyun was watching them from the front porch of the Bae household, arms folded as she leaned aginst the doorframe. Her heart melted at the sight of her little cousin hitting it off with the love of her life. Her life surely couldn’t get any better._

 

_She ran towards her girlfriend and jumped on her back, wrapping her arms around the taller woman to support herself. Seulgi groaned at the impact and pretended to topple over, making Joohyun smack her arm playfully. The raven haired woman only laughed in response, amused with Joohyun’s antics._

 

_“I love you so much, do you know that?” Joohyun sighs. She couldn’t really ask for anything else when all the happiness and contentment she (more than) deserves was there, wrapped in her arms._

 

_“Why don’t you marry me then?” Seulgi jokes. Jaehyun’s remark made her realize that maybe they should really start thinking about marriage. She made a move to open the topic now while she’s not face-to-face with Joohyun. She didn’t have enough courage to look into her eyes should the other feel uneasy with her question._

 

_The girl settled on her back stiffened at what the other said. Seulgi silently cursed herself, already thinking of ways to turn the conversation around when Joohyun beat her to it._

 

_“I would.” She whispers. “But not right now. I’ll ask you when the timing is right – when the cherry blossoms start to bloom, and the streets start to be littered with its petals. I’d open a blue velvet box to show a Cartier diamond ring that had taken me months to pick,” she chuckles, “with the help of Sooyoung and Yeri, of course. I’d look at you, messy hair and all, while I try to put into words just how much I love you. If that won’t work out I’d try to think of enough reasons to convince you to settle down with someone as boring as me, instead._

 

_“Then you’d bawl your eyes out for the longest time, I’m sure of it. My hands would start sweating – nervousness getting the best of me seeing that you’d be taking too long to respond given how emotional you are.” Joohyun teased._

 

_“Just give me a little more time to toughen up and to rehearse the lines I’d probably forget the moment the opportunity to propose to you presents itself. I’ll always willingly go the extra mile for you, Seulgi. Promise me that you’d say yes.”_

 

_As Joohyun hops off her back and kisses her like she was the best thing in the world, Seulgi thinks that she couldn’t thank Jaehyun enough._

 

Now, she could only scoff at the bitter memory. The raven haired woman wondered what would’ve happened if Joohyun had proposed to her for real right then and there. Obviously, she would’ve said _yes. (She wonders if an engagement would have prevented their fallout)_

 

She should have not waited for Joohyun to propose and took matters in her own hands instead.

 

She finds herself standing at the familiar lawn of the Bae household, closing her eyes to prevent even more bitter memories from flooding her mind. She let out a breath as she stalked over to the front door, poised and ready to face her _only weakness_.

 

 _This is it. You could finally give her a piece of your mind,_ Seulgi thinks.

 

She firmly knocks on the door three times, silently praying that Joohyun would open it immediately. The cold was starting to make her regret coming here in the first place. Winter has always been Joohyun’s thing, not hers.

 

 It took a few more minutes of waiting before Seulgi heard shuffling from inside the house. The sounds of footsteps started to become more audible – light thumps against the tiled floor getting louder by the second. Seulgi felt her heartbeat match every step.

 

The door opens to reveal a sight extremely foreign to Seulgi.

 

While she expected to see luscious brown locks, and a pair of doe eyes she was oh-so familiar with, she was greeted by messy blonde hair and bleary brown eyes. The unfamiliar lass rubbed the sleep from her eyes, completely ignoring Seulgi’s scrutinizing gaze.

 

“Umm, not to be rude but who are you and what exactly are you doing here at,” the blonde glances at the clock right beside the front door of her home, “one in the morning?”

 

“Sorry, I must have took a wrong turn. Your, uh, house looks awfully familiar to the one I’m looking for. I’ll get going now. Sorry to disturb you.” Seulgi says, grinning sheepishly.

 

“It’s all good. Who are you looking for anyway?” The woman furrowed her eyebrows, and puffed her cheeks to stifle a yawn. Seulgi shouldn’t really be thinking this right now but the blonde looked _too adorable_ with her messy fringe and sleep-filled eyes. She almost forgot her intentions for coming to Daegu.

 

“Oh, uh, Bae Joohyun. Do you happen to know her?”

 

The blonde stiffened at that. Her eyes to scanned the “intruder”, mouth gaping in the process. Seulgi almost finds it funny how her eyes widened comically, as she looked at her as if she grew another head.

 

“S-Seulgi?” She managed to stutter out.

 

Said woman was taken aback at how the blonde knew her name but she nods at her nonetheless. “Umm, yes. Have we met before?”

 

The blonde ran inside her house in haste of searching for something. She then slowly walked back to where Seulgi waits, while the latter could only furrow her eyebrows in confusion. In the blonde’s hands were a few white envelopes that had post stamps _._ She reluctantly gave it to her _guest,_ hands shaking out of nervousness.

 

Seulgi took the envelopes for further inspection, curious as to why this stranger would give her these items when all she was asking for were directions. The crease on her forehead only deepens as she reads the words written on the said items.

 

Those were the letters she sent to _Joohyun._ How did the blonde get her hands on these.

 

_Then it hit her._

 

She was _played._ Her letters never really got to Joohyun, this _traitor_ took it even if not a single one of those were addressed to her.

 

The woman she had been talking to was an _impostor._ That explained the quirks in Joohyun’s personality. The blonde had been stringing her along for almost a month, making her think that she was talking to _Joohyun._ Seulgi fumed, glaring at the woman. Her hands were starting to form fists as realization dawned on her.

 

_Lied. Cheated. Scammed. Played._

 

“Let me explain, please. I know I don’t have the right to and I should probably be arrested for identity theft but please just hear me out.” She begged.

 

Seulgi didn’t get why she answered to the woman’s pleas knowing quite well that she shouldn’t trust someone who scammed her. She blames it on the fact that she was too hungry for answers. She’s lived six months of doubt and self-pity – at least she deserves some _truth._ At the moment, the blonde woman was the only one who could give her just that.

 

She finds herself seated in the living room. The owner of the house went to the kitchen to make themselves some tea, leaving Seulgi enough time to calm herself down and assess the situation at hand.

 

The blonde then walked towards her carrying a tray holding two mugs (filled to the brim) of earl grey tea and a small container of milk. There were also some crackers on the side and some cheese to go with it. Seulgi’s stomach grumbled at the sight. All she’s managed to down that evening was half a bottle of whiskey. She put the tray down and sat at the armchair across her guest.

 

“First off, let me introduce myself. My name is Son Seungwan. But I also go by Wendy – depends on which you prefer. I just moved here months ago. Mr. Bae sold this house since they decided to move to a different area.”

 

Seulgi takes a sip of the tea relishing in its warmth. _She may be a scammer, but she sure knows how to fix a cup of tea._ She nods at the other woman, motioning for her to continue.

 

“I used to live in Canada but then I decided to move to Korea after my parents disowned me when I chose to pursue culinary instead of taking over the family business like they wanted. I wanted to clear my mind a bit which is why I’m currently staying here in Daegu but a few weeks from now, I’m actually moving to Seoul. I still see the city as home,” she smiles, eyes glazed as she reminisces her life back in Canada.

 

“It was really hard to make friends in this neighborhood seeing that everyone that’s left here are either kids or retired people. So imagine my surprise when I saw that someone left a letter for me,” Seulgi raised an eyebrow at this.

 

“Well not _exactly_ for me, but it was sent to _my address_ anyway,” she says while absentmindedly playing with the sleeves of the blue sweater she was wearing. “You sounded so friendly and I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give you a reply. Technnically, I didn’t sign the letters with _Bae Joohyun_ , nor did I claim that I was her so I didn’t feel like I was doing anything wrong.”

 

“I didn’t intend for it to last this long, but it’s been forever since I talked to someone my age. You were just so friendly and cute and soon enough, I got attached. I started dropping hints – subtly letting you know that I may not be who you thought I was but you never really said anything about it.

 

“I told you about Olaf and my weird tastes, not knowing if Joohyun even liked dogs or if she listened to the songs I recommend. You made me feel wanted and special even if I knew that your affections weren’t – aren’t – really for me.” She said as a tender smile graced her face, although, it was quickly replaced with a defeated look.

 

“I planned on telling you the truth tonight but you wouldn’t reply to any of my messages. I even tried calling you but I wasn’t able to reach your number.

 

“And then you came knocking just outside my house reeking of Johnny Walker –  in pyjamas nonetheless – and all I could think of was how foolish I was to treat someone as delicate and _beautiful_ as you badly. I could only hope for you to forgive me for all the damage I’ve done.”

 

Seungwan looks at her like she holds all the secrets to the universe. She wills herself not to fall for the blonde’s words but for the first time in a while, her heart started beating in a pace that felt so familiar yet so foreign at the same time.

 

“Joohyun,” Seulgi says “was my girlfriend for five years. She cut all ties with me and my friends after we broke up. The split wasn’t really mutual so obviously, I got the bad end of the bargain. I was so desperate to talk to her again to the point that I sent her a freaking _letter_ ,” she chuckles bitterly.

 

“When we started talking, I realized that _Joohyun’s_  personality took a definite turn. I should’ve noticed that something was off. Bu then again, I was high on the possibility that we could be together again given all the shameless flirting and whatnot.”

 

The mono lid woman sighs as she looks at Seungwan forlornly. “Hours ago, I received an invite for her wedding in the mail. I felt stupid, you know? Just when I thought I could finally be with her again, I got robbed of the chance. I thought I’d get used to getting hurt by now, but the pain only proved to be ten times worse the second time around. So I took the bus to get here despite crying till my eyes were blood-shot and my liver probably fried from all the whiskey I’ve downed.

 

“I came here to look for the truth, only to be faced another lie,” Seulgi says.

                                                                                                              

Seungwan felt her heart break at Seulgi’s story. She hated herself for letting her selfishness get the best of her. She felt as if she weren’t that different from her own parents – only thinking about what they want and not caring about what others feel.

 

The blonde knew her feelings all too well to recognize the telltale signs that she does feel _something_ for Seulgi. It’s not every day that you’d meet someone who’d listen to you talk about how overrated Gordon Ramsay is, or how Mrs. Choi from next door should stop shoveling snow to her side of the area.

 

She envies how Joohyun has a _Seulgi._

 

She too craves affection from someone who would ask her how her day went or how she’s feeling – someone to depend on and care for as well.

 

Seungwan almost wishes that she could trade places with Joohyun. She doesn’t want to have her own version of S _eulgi –_ she wants _Joohyun’s Seulgi._

 

“I’m a pastry chef, but I dabble with some pasta dishes from time to time. I love singing and my first celebrity crush was Emma Watson. I came out as a lesbian when I was in tenth grade, realizing that I stare at other women’s boobs too much for it to be healthy. ” Seungwan looks at her square in the eye. “Maybe I’m far from Joohyun. But I like to think that somehow, I can try to make you happy just as much as she can.”

 

Seulgi stared at the woman in front of her. The Canadian’s round cheeks were partly concealed by the messy blonde hair that fanned her oval-shaped face. Her lips look about as soft as her eyes, which are innocent but enchanting, nonetheless.

 

Seulgi contemplates whether she should take another leap of faith knowing full well how that turned out the last time.

 

She decides to listen to her heart this time – the one that beats only for Joohyun (or so she thinks). She puts her hand to her chest and observes how the thumping gets quicker the longer she stares at Seungwan’s warm brown eyes.

 

Maybe this time, she wouldn’t be taking a leap of faith alone.

 

Seulgi thinks that maybe Seungwan would willingly count the ice cubes in glasses of iced Americano with her too – perhaps even the foam bubbles in cups of cappuccino.

 

_Seungwan is worth the risk._

 

“Okay then, scammer. What do you say about being my plus one for the _real_ Bae Joohyun’s wedding?”

 

[END]

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! follow me on twitter (@yvesandco)


End file.
